In certain computer networks including, for example, the Internet, routers are utilized to determine efficient routing for information transmitted across the network. Various routing protocols exist for determining efficient routes including, for example, distance vector protocol and open shortest path first protocol. In such routing protocols, routing messages may need to be sent, for example, to determine efficiency of certain routes and to communicate rout information from one router to another router. Thus, there may be a need for an efficient, robust system, apparatus, and method for creating or originating routing messages.